prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Ruru Amour
is one of the five main Cures in the series HUGtto! Pretty Cure. She is an android girl who used to work for the Criasu Corporation as a part-timer in the Azababu branch office until she began to develop a human heart while investigating the Cures and eventually sided with them. She added the surname Amour when she started her investigation of the Cures; before that, she was only called Ruru. Ruru's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Love & Dance. Her Pretty Cure partner is Cure Macherie. In the altered future of episode 49, she has her memories reset and is reborn in the appearance of a little girl. Bio Appearance Ruru has downward-slant violet eyes and lilac hair originally worn up in braids with a pair of conical buns and a strand of hair looping from the front to the back on each side. Her straight cut bangs longer at the middle and she wore a black headband. When disguised as a human girl and no longer a villain, her hair is worn in two low twin-tails held by scrunchies to match her headband, and her buns shift towards the back of her head to resemble a bow. Her slightly curled forelocks are left loose, and her black accessories became yellow to reflect her lighter colored outfit. As a villain, Ruru originally wore a purple mini-dress with a black corset layered over it with thigh-length tails, paired with matching colored sleeves and a grey and crimson cape. Her black boots had white scalloped detail around the heel and purple garter straps. When reprogrammed, she wore a black enamel bodysuit with metallic armor covering her torso and feet, and a gauntlet on her left arm that can become a laser cannon. Casually, Ruru began wearing a dark grey frilly top beneath a white scalloped off-shoulder shirt with purple lining and a trim of light purple beneath it. This is paired with indigo shorts and a mauve belt, white stockings, and purple heels. She wears a black choker with a mauve diamond. As Cure Amour, her hair turns pale lavender and her hair grows in volume, worn loose with multiple curls on each side of her head beneath a bow-shaped bun. Her bangs and forelocks stay the same, but she gains a frilly white piece with light blue fabric and a purple ribbon attached to it, adorned by a gold diamond and light blue ruffles. Her eyes turn light purple and gain curled lashes, and she wears pink lipstick. Her outfit consists of a light purple dress with a white frilly collar that has raspberry frilly fabric held by a gold diamond and lined in white. Beneath the chest is a thick purple ribbon with ruffled layered tails coming in purple, raspberry, and pink hanging from it, with the PreHeart on the left attached to a magenta bow. The skirt is in two tutu layers, the top scalloped while the second is flowered, both lined in raspberry. Beneath each layer is a white frilly layer, the second having a longer back. Her lilac boots have a dark purple toe and ribbon wrapped around them, and a black and crimson sole. The top is lined by white frills, and she has dark grey stockings with a skinny light purple strip around the top. She also gains scalloped, white off-shoulder sleeves lined in raspberry, white gloves with a tiny purple bow, and large pom-pom earrings. In Cheerful Style, her hair grows even more voluminous and layered with more curls, and her hair piece changes into a rainbow layered ribbon that has a heart at the middle, a piece of fabric with tiny gems hanging from it, along with pearl blue heart strands, and a translucent veil. Her sleeves grow and gain a violet band beneath the shoulder, and her gloves gain a ribbon in place of the tiny bow. The bow holding her PreHeart is now a ribbon with layers of ruffled fuchsia and peach fabric beneath it, and her shoes are lilac with purple ribbon wrapped over the foot and ankle with a pastel purple sole. Her neck piece changes in shape entirely turns white, with a fuchsia bow beneath the diamond. Her dress entirely changes into a lilac scalloped top with a long, flared skirt that has pastel purple lining and an amethyst diamond floating at each tip. A peplum resembling her top skirt layers resides over this, and sticking out of her skirt is white scalloped fabric. In her Mother Heart Style, she gains a pair of giant translucent butterfly-like wings. In the altered future, Ruru bears resemblance to a young Emiru, having a pair of shorter twin-tails worn with a frilly lace piece that has purple ribbons. She wears a puffy-sleeved sailor dress with a white stripe bordered by red lines and diamond patterns, and a white collar with a violet ribbon embedded by a gem. She now wears purple flat-sole shoes. Personality As an android, she was emotionless in her debut and followed instructions from her seniors faithfully and submissively, and she used crafty tactics to gain and analysis data of the Cures when she was working in Criasu. However, during her time of investigating the Cures, she started to develop emotions, free will, and loyalty, as well as a passion for music after befriending them. She also has a strong fascination for food, especially bitter chocolate. Analysis and calculations are her strong points thanks to her own elaborate programming, so her advice is precisely calculated and she can be very calm during any dire crisis. She is also self-conscious since she is aware that she's an android and also feels guilty of her wrong-doings or her own incompetence on unable to execute an instruction, but slowly learns to accept her own flaws. Abilities Like her former colleagues, she could call forth a victim's Prickly Powerer with the words . She can then turn this power into an Oshimaida with the words . She traveled inside a UFO-like ship whenever she went to attack the Cures or summon an Oshimaida. She also appeared to have the power to rewrite people's memories, making Hana's mother Sumire believe that she is an acquaintance's daughter in order to infiltrate her home before taking on a human form. Ruru is also shown to be incredibly intelligent and adept at sports. She can also quickly skim through books and store the information within quickly as well. In addition, she has super speed and precision, allowing her to easily surpass the crowd at the supermarket and grab the eggs. However, because of her being an android, she lacks emotions, which contributes to her having almost no social skills. She starts to develop some as she spies on the Cures and befriends a girl named Emiru, the latter whom she stands up for against Emiru's brother. She also learns how to sing and play the guitar thanks to Emiru’s help with teaching her about music. Etymology Ruru - As revealed in episode 17, Ruru comes from Ruru's model number "RUR-9500". Amour - Amour comes from the French word which means "love". Her surname is also the name of her alter ego, Cure Amour. Relationships * Listol - Her former superior. * Papple - Her former boss. Papple appeared to not think much of her, often calling her a useless mechanical doll. However, Papple soon accepted the purification from her (as Cure Amour) and Cure Macherie (Emiru), and is now in friendly terms with her. * Charaleet and Daigan - Her former colleagues. * Aisaki Emiru - Her closest friend. Ruru first encountered Emiru in episode 15 when the latter was going around the town as "Cure Emiru". The two soon develop a friendship when Ruru comes over the Emiru's house, learning about her secret passion for the guitar. When she plays it, Ruru starts to show emotions, which is strange to her. When Emiru's brother Masato enters the room and tells her not to play the guitar because it wasn't ladylike, Ruru stands up for her and becomes angry by what he had said. At first, Ruru declined Emiru's offer on becoming a Cure because she thought androids don't have the privilege to become heroines, but after Emiru defended her against Papple, she eventually becomes a Cure with Emiru. The two are often seen together battling the Oshimaida. In the finale, Ruru fails to recognize the older Emiru, but slowly bonds with her again when Emiru plays the guitar. * Nono Hana - Another friend of hers, whom she lives with. She initially infiltrated into the Nono household by rewriting Hana's mother's memories and claiming to be a friend's daughter, but then they developed a friendship during her stay with Hana. Despite having her own memories with the Cures erased by Listol, she later regained them and rejoined Hana's side. * Doctor Traum - Her creator aka non-biological father. While Ruru herself is aware of Traum's wish to bond with her, she was originally averse to return the same favor, possibly due to him distancing from her for a period of time. However, after Traum confessed his care to Ruru and admitted feeling glad for the latter , they have begun to have a better relationship. However, Ruru doesn't seem to like Traum's outward affections and is somehow embarrassed by them. History Preseason Ruru Amour was originally an android created by the inventor Doctor Traum, who intended to ease his pain of losing his daughter with Ruru taking his daughter's place. Nonetheless, she unknowingly caused a ton of troubles such as damaging the inventor's data and tossing him onto the wall, because of her disobedience and frequent misinterpretations on human beings, especially Traum. She then got enlisted into Criasu Corporation under her first name as a part-timer but got distanced from Traum, who deleted all of her data and left her, later on. As a Criasu member As Ruru, she first attacked the Cures in episode 7, taking over for Papple while she was out on a date. She targeted Ichijou Ranze, using her Prickly Powerer to possess a computer and create an Oshimaida. While up in her UFO, she analyzed the Cures while they battled it, feeding the data to the Oshimaida and allowing it to easily defeat them. However, Cure Ange received a new Mirai Crystal, allowing her to grow stronger and throw it off before it was purified. Wanting to gather more information on the Cures, Ruru disguises as a civilian and infiltrates Hana's home, rewriting her mother's memories and making her believe that Ruru is a friend's daughter. Despite this, Hana almost immediately accepts her as a friend. Later, she transferred to Hana’s class under the name Ruru Amour in order to further investigate Hana and impressed everyone by being excelled in sports and studies thanks to her analytical brain. However, she was disinterested in the welcome party which the Nono family held for her, as she saw no logical merits in it. Then, without the Cures knowing, she summoned an Oshimaida but was puzzled by Hana’s concern towards her and taken aback by how Hana had wished to accept her as a member of the Nono family. Change of heart and switching sides Then one day, Ruru joined Hana, Homare, and Saaya on a visit to a kindergarten to learn how to take care of babies. She quickly skimmed through a textbook about babysitting, much to Saaya’s jealousy. Despite being the summoner of an Oshimaida, she abruptly decided to protect the babies instead. She later befriended Emiru when the latter was going around attempting and failing to do good deeds as "Cure Emiru". After Emiru later revealed to her that she is not an actual Pretty Cure, they visit her home. She demonstrated to Ruru her passion for playing the guitar, but it caused her brother Masato, who believed that playing the guitar wasn't ladylike, to come in and scold her. However, Ruru, having recognizing Emiru's passion, angrily told him off, with her slowly starting to show emotions more in the process. Much to her chagrin though, Emiru started to form a bond with her. Later on, Papple asked Ruru to steal one of the Cures' PreHearts and she ended up reluctantly taking Homare's. With just Yell and Ange, the Oshimaida that Papple summoned easily overpowered them. Ruru then felt guilty for stealing the PreHeart, so she returned it back to Homare, allowing Homare to transform into Cure Étoile. After the battle, Ruru mysteriously pushed Yell away before she was hit by a powerful beam of light in the sky. As the smoke cleared, Ruru lumped to the ground, damaged and even showing a smile before she completely shut down. She and Papple then took their leave, leaving the Cures stunned. Regaining her memories and quitting Criasu After being taken back to the company's headquarters, Ruru was placed inside a container and ended up having the majority of her memories aside from the Cures' data erased by Listol and Papple. When she encountered Hana, Homare, and Saaya again, Ruru, having been reprogrammed to identify the Cures as enemies, coldly rejected an overjoyed Hana and got enhanced by a prototype Android-exclusive battle armor. Having no choice, the Cures had to fight against her. Thanks to her highly detailed battle program and analysis, she gained an advantage during the battle by predicting the trio's movements. It wasn't until she gradually recalled the memories she had with the three Cures while collecting their data, which consequently made her armor overload and malfunction, providing Étoile and Ange the opportunity to break her free. All of a sudden, after she admitted that she had returned to normal, a strong pain was inflicted inside her chest because of the development of a human heart inside her, leading to her screaming in agony. But she still decided to conceal the sensation by proceeding to retaliate the Cures, and one of her blasts nearly hit Hugtan and Harry until Ange and Étoile countered her attack. She then had hand-to-hand combat with Yell, who entered her self-created space and admitted all of her purposes to visit the present, believing that she had deceived everyone, though Yell disagreed, which in turn caused her chest to ache. Ruru herself assumed that the growth of a heart and having memories triggered a bug in her circuitry and wanted to cease contacting with Yell, as she believed that the perfect world in her mind would fall apart and more pain would be inflicted, but Yell ended their battle by telling the love of herself to Ruru, causing the dimension to fade away and Ruru collapsed onto the ground. After being kindly patted on the head by Hugtan, Ruru finally wailed for the first time and as she calmed down, she gained her free will and rebelled against Papple, ordering her former boss to leave. She was then being reassured by the Cures that she might not be having a bug inside her and was forgiven as Hana embraced her with re-acceptance. Befriending Emiru The following day, Ruru met Emiru who wrote a letter to the girls to meet them during lunch break. Just as Emiru, who pretended to be a super-heroine, tried to expose their secret identities as Pretty Cures in front of their peers, Ruru was quick enough to drag her out of the school, buying the girls time to escape. Later, Ruru and the other girls tried to help Hana with an upcoming music test, but upon feeling discouraged that she was unable to sing the song with emotions, her system overheated, resulting in her shutting down. This was when Emiru learned about her being an android as the three other girls had informed. Emiru refused to believe the truth at first after Ruru woke up, until Ruru obliged on Emiru's request on opening up her chest to show her internal system, consequently horrifying Emiru. As Emiru calmed down, she accepted Ruru for who she is and wanted Ruru to be part of the team, though Ruru was reluctant and turned down Emiru by explaining that she was an android without a heart. To encourage Ruru, Saaya gave her a pep talk to make her feel better. Later, when Papple turned the fashion designer from episode 14 into an Oshimaida, Ruru was being taunted by Papple for wanting to be a heroine, until Emiru defended her and considered her as a friend. The two also survived the attack thanks to Yell's powerful punch which knocked out the Oshimaida. Emiru soon composed the song Friends With You for Ruru, and they slowly formed a bond through music. Becoming Cure Amour Ruru and Emiru eventually decided to become Pretty Cures together, but unfortunately, there was only one PreHeart that remained and only a miracle could make them both a Cure. The following day, Ruru was encouraged by Saaya to not to give up easily when she doubted if she was Emiru's friend. Ruru and Emiru was then given the chance to go to a concert after Masato gave some tickets to Emiru. However, an Oshimaida, summoned by Papple, suddenly appeared to disrupt the concert. Papple mocked them for being friends by calling Ruru a traitor, and ordered the Oshimaida to attack them, until Yell arrived to protect them. Watching how Yell fought for both of them, Ruru and Emiru cheered Yell on when two new Mirai Crystals suddenly appeared. They tried to offer each other the chance to become a Cure, wanting to share each other's dream. Mother Heart granted their mutual wish upon sensing their strong love for each other, in which Ruru finally became Cure Amour while Emiru became Cure Macherie for the first time. With their powerful Heart Song & Dance!, they successfully defeated the Oshimaida. Cure Amour "Loving everyone! The Pretty Cure of Love! Cure Amour!" みんな大好き！愛のプリキュア！キュアアムール！ Min'na Daisuki! Ai no Purikyua! Kyua Amūru! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ruru. In order to transform, she needs the PreHeart and her Mirai Crystal. She only transforms together with Cure Macherie. Transformation Ruru holds her PreHeart in its phone mode and inserts her Mirai Crystal onto the device while saying "Mirai Crystal!". She then flips the device into its heart mode as the screen flashes on with a white heart that emits her respective theme color. As she says "Heart Kiratto!", she waves her PreHeart gently around until the light turns into her respective theme color. Covered in a glow of their respective theme color, Ruru and Emiru press each other's red heart on their PreHearts while saying "Hagyuu~" until red and purple streams of light fly out to create their dress, coat tail, and boots. They then press the red heart again while saying "Gyuu~" to change their hair length and color as well as adding their hair accessories. They press the red heart for the final time to make their gloves appear. They place their PreHearts in its carry bag on their waist and proceed to say their introduction phrase while hugging each other followed by spinning around to pose while saying their names. Attacks * is an attack that she can only perform if she has her PreHeart, her respective Mirai Crystal and Cure Macherie with her. It first appeared in episode 20. * is a solo attack she performs with her Twin Love Guitar. * is a group attack she performs with Cure Macherie. To use it, in addition to having Macherie with her, she needs her Twin Love Guitar and Mirai Crystal. * is the upgraded group attack which she, Yell, Ange, Étoile and Macherie can perform once they obtained the Mirai Crystal Cheerful. * is the second group attack that she performs with Yell, Ange, Macherie, and Etoile. It requires the Mirai Braces as well as the powers of all the Pretty Cures in the franchise. It was performed for the first and only time in episode 37. * is the second group attack which she, Ange, Étoile, Macherie, and Yell can perform once they obtain the Mirai Crystal Mother Heart. Songs Ruru's voice actor, Tamura Yukari, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hikisaka Rie, who voices Nono Hana, Hon'izumi Rina, who voices Yakushiji Saaya, Ogura Yui, who voices Kagayaki Homare, and Tamura Nao, who voices Aisaki Emiru. Duets *'Friends With You' (Along with Tamura Nao) *'Big Love∞Infinite POWER' (Along with Tamura Nao) *'HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer (5 PRECURE Ver.)' (Along with Hikisaka Rie, Hon'izumi Rina, Ogura Yui, and Tamura Nao) *'HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU' (Along with Hikisaka Rie, Hon'izumi Rina, Ogura Yui, and Tamura Nao) *'LOVE & LOVE' (Along with Tamura Nao) Trivia *Ruru's birthday is on September 23rd, making her Zodiac sign Libra. *In episode 17, it is revealed that Ruru's model number is RUR-9500, "R.U.R." being a reference to Karel Čapek's 1920 play that was the origin of the word 'robot'. *She's the first Cure to be an android. *She's the first Cure whose civilian name does not follow Japanese format as it follows the Western naming format instead. *She is shown to have a cat theme as shown with how her pajamas have a hood to support her hair that resembles cat ears, the image in the room she was staying in at Hana's place and when she was in Saaya's virtual space as a black cat. *In Pretty Cure Miracle Universe, Ruru is revealed to have a cooling device inside her which can be activated in a hot environment, making her able to withstand extreme heat. Gallery References Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Villains Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure characters Category:Cures